


Pretending

by gertchase



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gertchase/pseuds/gertchase
Summary: Lol soooo I’m finally uploading this I wrote this like the day after episode 9 came out but I had to wait so long to get an account on this website (literally took a month) but I’m finally here so enjoy!! (This is my first time writing anything so if it sucks sorry)





	Pretending

**Author's Note:**

> Lol soooo I’m finally uploading this I wrote this like the day after episode 9 came out but I had to wait so long to get an account on this website (literally took a month) but I’m finally here so enjoy!! (This is my first time writing anything so if it sucks sorry)

“Ah stop, just stop please”

I said playfully to Molly before leaving my car. I didn’t want to admit it, but Molly was right. I did do all this for Chase. The dress, the necklace, the makeup. It wasn’t just for a cover story like I had told Molly even though she definitely knew I was lying. I open the doors to the dance and immediately hear the music and see everyone dancing and having a good time. I start walking around to find Chase and there he is. I see him on the stair case, he’s wearing a black suit and looking as handsome as ever. I flash him a slight smile and when he sees me he starts heading towards my direction.

“Can you believe we were ever a part of this?” Chase asks me once we’re within talking distance

“I never really was” I say back to him. And I wasn’t. I was just the purple haired feminist who had no friends. I was never a part of the crowd like Chase was. He was a jock, popular, and was so unbelievably attractive. Basically the total opposite of me.

“What do you mean?” Chase says back to me obviously confused

“You wouldn’t understand” I say to him. Chase was never invisible like I was. He wouldn’t know what it felt like to feel like you’re a nobody. Chase obviously wanting more from me, I continue.

“No matter where you go, no matter what you do, people see you. When someone like me walks through the door no one really turns my way”

“Unless I just barfed orange juice onto my shoes” I then add to get rid of some of the awkwardness.

I see a slight smile form on Chase’s face “I remember that”

“That was one day. There were a hundred when you didn’t realize I was standing right next to you” I say to him. All I wanted was for Chase Stein to recognize me and the only time he did was when I happened to make a fool of myself

“What do you care? You thought I was an idiot” He says back to me. _I didn’t think you were an idiot Chase, in fact you’re probably the smartest person I know_

“I never thought that. I may have said that often and loudly but it was a defense mechanism because _(I’m in love with you)_ I felt ignored” I say to him explaining myself. I then see Chase’s face drop and I turn around to see Eiffel walking into the dance with Brandon. Damn. Chase’s Ex and Ex Friend. Together.

“Well looks like my invisibility’s contagious. And that Brandon stole your life” I say trying to lighten the mood a little.

“He can have it. That life was bullshit. As messed up as things are right now, at least we know the truth. Who our friends are, who our parents are, it might suck, but it’s real” Chase says to me surprisingly. But he was right. Even though I (we) just found out our parents are murderers and seriously messed up I did reconnect with 4 friends who are now practically my family since we’re all going through this together.

“I think the boy just became a man” I then say to Chase jokingly.

“About time I guess, since tonight may be our last night on earth” Chase says reminding me of the whole reason we’re even here at this dance. I can’t believe that this is real. My possible last day living and there are so many things I want to do that I haven’t done. _Okay Gert. It’s time to be bold._

“Well if that’s how it is, then I’d like one last dance” I say to Chase before grabbing his hand. I then pull him away from the crowd and we start walking down the hall until I see a door that leads to another hall I bring Chase in and he closes the door behind him. We both start laughing seeing as we just walked in on someone’s previous wedding celebration. Well I wish Zev and Hannah Tannenbaum a very happy marriage. We then go to the middle of the floor and we start slow dancing. I look into his eyes and he looks into mine and just for a split second I forget about everything wrong in this world. Getting a little more comfortable I bring my arms around his shoulders and put my hands on the back of his neck while he puts his hands on my waist. I then lay my head on his chest and I swear it fits perfectly. _Wow if this really is my last day on earth then I’m happy I got to do this. Dancing with Chase Stein who I’ve loved ever since I knew what love was._

“I always saw you” Chase says bringing me out of my thoughts

“I know you did” I softly say back to him while smiling. I then look up and see Chase looking at me. He starts to lean in and I do the same and once our lips touch I swear it’s like magic. This is all I’ve ever wanted for so long and it’s actually happening right now. His lips are so soft and he is such a good kisser. We continue to kiss and things start heating up. I take off my dress which conveniently just unties like a robe. I then take off his suit jacket and help him with unbuttoning his shirt. Before I know it we’re on the couch almost completely naked and Chase is searching for a condom in his wallet. I then pull one out from my bra to show him and I see Chase smile before continuing to kiss me he starts kissing me on my neck, then on my breasts, then on my stomach, until he finally reaches my panties he slides them off and starts to eat me out until I’m wet enough for penetration and when that finally happens. It was the best feeling in the entire world. Everyone says that your first time is always crappy well everyone lied because this was amazing Chase knew what to do to pleasure me and he made sure I was okay and comfortable every step of the way. After we finished I felt so great. I got up and looked at my phone to see I had 6 missed calls from Molly and texts from everyone in the group.

“Oh crap Chase we have to go” I say to him before starting to get dressed.

“Shit you’re right” He says while also getting dressed himself. So now what. I just lost my virginity to him. Are we gonna talk about it? What does this mean for us. We start walking down the hall just as I’m finishing tying my dress and I see Nico and Karolina in the hall. Looks like I’ve interrupted another moment between them. I can obviously see Nico’s dark lipstick on Karolina and Karolina’s hands are on Nico’s shoulders but Chase and I aren’t any better. My hair is obviously a mess and Chase is fixing his suit jacket.

“We should go” Chase says breaking the awkward silence. Karolina then says “mhm” before wiping the lipstick off her mouth as we all start walking to my car. It’s a silent ride to the construction site and I was secretly hoping that Chase would sit in the front with me but sadly Alex already had shotgun. Once we get there and start walking towards the entrance someone I’m assuming a security guard stops us. Luckily Karolina was able to get us in since apparently the Gibborim Church runs the site now. We all split off to do different things. Nico is keeping watching with her shield, Molly is moving the truck into the hole with Alex and Karolina with her which leaves Chase and I. He then grabs my hand and brings me to this huge control panel that runs everything at the site once we get there he starts tapping random things on the control screen and I have absolutely no clue what he’s doing.

“What is this an on off switch? Cause that’s about all you could manage” I say to him

“Are you mad at me? About what happened between us?” Chase says obviously clueless

“What? That we had sex in the middle of the Tannenbaum wedding and didn’t even stop to talk about it or define the relationship?” I say upset

“That was an hour ago! And now we’re trying to prevent California from dropping in the ocean!” He says to me. There is then a quick silence and he continues

“I’m not trying to say what happened wasn’t also important but- “ I stop Chase before he continues

“It was just a one time thing” I say quickly to him _no it wasn’t Gert. You know that’s not true_

“It was?” Chase then asks

“Of Course. It was hormones. We’re teenagers driven by biological imperative to propagate the species” I say starting off loudly but basically whispering at the end

“Okay well I’m not sure what you just said but come on let’s just focus on the mission” He then says back

> _Fuck. Did I really just ruin whatever it is between us? I know I was kind of aggressive about talking about us having sex but I just wanted to know. No I need to know that he feels the same way as me. I just don’t want to know I opened myself up to someone like I’ve never done before just to know that it didn’t mean to them what it meant to me so I guess what I’ll have to do now is pretend. Pretend like I have been for the longest time. Pretend that Chase Stein isn’t the love of my life and that he doesn’t make my entire world stop because if the feelings aren’t mutual. I don’t know what I would do._


End file.
